


Покровительница

by fandomRetellingsCrossovers2016, Tanka_Moreva



Series: 2 левел, мини [21]
Category: Hannibal (TV), Twin Peaks
Genre: Afterlife, Crossover, Fandom Kombat, Gen, Mythology - Freeform, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-07
Updated: 2016-08-07
Packaged: 2018-08-07 07:00:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7704904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomRetellingsCrossovers2016/pseuds/fandomRetellingsCrossovers2016, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tanka_Moreva/pseuds/Tanka_Moreva
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Эбигейл думает, что теперь понимает, как это происходит.<br/>— Я выжила, — говорит она. — Я так долго выживала, и для чего? Для этого? Чтобы меня забыли или проклинали?<br/>— Оленьи рога, пластик и веревка, — говорит Лора. Это заклятье. — Ножом по коже. Кровь во рту.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Покровительница

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [patron saint](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1343899) by [gingertime](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gingertime/pseuds/gingertime). 



> От автора: Брайн Фуллер часто говорит о том, как Дэвид Линч повлиял на его работу. Даже странно, что с такими тематическими и визуальными пересечениями так мало кроссоверных фиков по «Ганнибалу» и «Твин Пикс»,— и я решила написать что-то сама.  
> От переводчика: фик написан до финала 2 сезона, поэтому автор не знал, что Ганнибал не убил и не съел Абигейл, однако образ Абигейл после финала 2 сезона стал больше соответствовать написанному.
> 
> * * *
> 
> Благодарю за помощь в вычитке: alma725, Тайсин, kasmunaut.

Эбигейл просыпается.

Ее рука тотчас взлетает к левому уху, и она не совсем понимает, почему чувствует облегчение оттого, что оно сухое и чистое. Ее воспоминания обуглены по краям, как древний фолиант, боль, пульсирующая в голове и шее, отбивает охоту вспоминать детали.

Она сидит в кресле в полутемной комнате. Тяжелый воздух вокруг заполнен разноголосым шепотом. Ничего не понятно — похоже, говорят на незнакомом языке.

На полу узор, похожий на лабиринт, а вместо стен по всему периметру комнаты — плотные красные бархатные шторы. Здесь нет окон, нет двери, но Эбигейл не чувствует себя в ловушке. Ей уютно и она в безопасности, будто больше ничего не может причинить ей боль — несмотря на силу этого убеждения, она не знает, откуда оно взялось.

Эбигейл не уверена, было ли кресло напротив нее всегда там, где оно стоит, но теперь в нем сидит девушка и смотрит на нее. Светлые волосы падают волнами на длинное черное платье. У незнакомки бесконечно добрые глаза. Каким-то образом Эбигейл знает, что эта девушка похожа на нее: за чистым взглядом скрываются боль, вина и грех.

— ,яигелэ яовт отЭ — говорит девушка.

— Я не понимаю. — Эбигейл в замешательстве осматривается. — Где я?

Девушка молча тянется вперед и в один миг развязывает шарф на шее Эбигейл. Прямоугольник ткани падает на пол, и Эбигейл интуитивно наклоняется поднять его, чувствуя себя без него голой и незащищенной, но пальцы напрасно царапают паркет. Шарф пропал.

— ,ненартсу брещу йовТ — объясняет девушка, словно это простейшая вещь в мире, и элегантным движением поднимает руки.

Эбигейл сводит брови в замешательстве, дотрагиваясь до места на шее, где у нее шрам — где у нее был шрам. Кожа чистая, гладкая, и внезапно все становится ясно.

— Я умерла, — шепчет она, и красная комната покачивается и расплывается вокруг нее, пространство искривляется и скручивается, как если бы реальность сама себя замкнула. Шепот становится всё громче, и наконец Эбигейл начинает кричать. Она закрывает голову руками, потому что визжащие тени птиц пикируют мимо нее и огни мерцают как молнии. Боль разрывает, она отделена от себя, от мира; демоны пришли, а она одна…

Все стихает, и Эбигейл ощущает невесомость. Девушка все еще сидит напротив нее, мягко улыбаясь, ее золотые волосы как ореол, освещенный невидимым солнцем.

— Меня зовут Лора Палмер, — говорит она.

— Я Эбигейл Хоббс, — отвечает Эбигейл, чувствуя, что Лора уже знает это.

Эбигейл медленно встает. Она проходит мимо Лоры, мимо ламп и статуи, в сторону красных штор, которые образуют стены комнаты. Она проталкивается сквозь них и, так же естественно, как будто переступила порог, появляется на противоположной стороне, за креслом, в котором сидела.

Она усаживается в свое кресло и говорит:

— Просто на всякий случай.

Наступает тишина, а затем слышится музыка. Эбигейл не может сказать, мелодия эхом отдается в комнате или в ее голове.

— Ты тоже умерла? — спрашивает она.

Лора кивает.

— Это было давно. Хотя мне не нравится думать о себе как о мертвой. Подобная точка зрения не учитывает это место.

— И что это за место? — спрашивает Эбигейл. Она была знакома со смертью, с ее разнообразными формами, всю свою жизнь, и у нее было много возможностей — вероятно, слишком много, — рассмотреть природу того, что случается после. Но во всех фантазиях и кошмарах среди огненного ада, бездонных пропастей и райских садов она никогда не представляла темно-красную комнату с удобными креслами и призрачным джазом.

— Это Красная Комната, — отвечает Лора.

— Спасибо, кэп. Милые занавески.

Лора смеется, и ее улыбка прекрасна и опасна. Эбигейл интересно, убивала ли Лора когда-нибудь.

— Красная Комната это Черный Вигвам, и это также Белый Вигвам, и это также ни то, ни другое. — Лора в качестве объяснения показывает на узор на полу. — Ты знаешь, оно рассекает кожу мира. Сквозь нее проходят души. Некоторые остаются, некоторые не могут остаться.

— Как я попала сюда? — спрашивает Эбигейл. Она очень упорна. Годы под крылом отца научили ее, как важно получить ориентиры, чтобы оценить ситуацию.

— Ключ для входа — страх, — отстраненно отвечает Лора, будто читает определение из словаря. — Как правило, жестокое убийство.

Эбигейл сжимает кулаки. Слезы катятся из глаз. Она вспоминает.

— Ганнибал, — шепчет она. — Я не была… Я думала, он был… Боже, я была такой дурой…

Из ее горла невольно вырываются всхлипы, и она смущается, что ей отказывает выдержка. Ее отцу было бы стыдно. Отец, черноглазый, с ясным умом, с девушками-трофеями, и ножами, и сердцем, черным как чаща…

Лора стоит на коленях прямо перед Эбигейл, держа ее за руки.

— Уилл Грэм думал, что может меня спасти, — говорит Эбигейл, глядя наверх в пустоту — потолок Красной Комнаты. Моргает, пытаясь удержать слезы. Расплывчатое нечто — это лицо Уилла или просто звезды? — Думаю, я могла бы заставить его спасти меня, но я того не стоила. Я заслуживаю этого, я не…

— Почему ты так говоришь? — спрашивает Лора, и ее вопросительный тон напоминает Эбигейл дискомфорт от терапевтических усилий Ганнибала.

— Ты знаешь, что я сделала? — Гнев Эбигейл — это ее защита. Ей неприятно ощущать себя как на ладони, будто ее душу обнажили. Эбигейл уверена, Лора знает о ней больше, чем ее отец, чем Ганнибал — возможно, больше, чем она сама о себе знает! — и это проводит в ужас.

— Возможно. Это несущественно. Когда такие, как мы, девушки умирают, и мы появляемся здесь, то это потому, что мы принесены в жертву.

— Девушки как мы? Есть и другие?

— Слишком много, — отвечает Лора. — Мы являемся средством для достижения цели.

Эбигейл думает, что теперь понимает, как это происходит.

— Я выжила, — говорит она. — Я так долго выживала, и для чего? Для этого? Чтобы меня забыли или проклинали?

— Оленьи рога, пластик и веревка, — говорит Лора. Это заклятье. — Ножом по коже. Кровь во рту.

Слова входят в разум Эбигейл, и она говорит их, зная, что они не ее собственные:

— Огонь, иди за мной.

Лора встает, заходит за спину Эбигейл и опускает руки ей на плечи, и они обе смотрят вперед. Кресла, в котором сидела Лора, уже нет, и на его месте стоит мужчина. Блестящий прожектор светит на него из ниоткуда, так что черты лица скрыты, виден четкий силуэт на фоне красных штор. И Эбигейл знает его…

— Уилл, — выдыхает она, отчаянно надеясь.

— Да, это Уилл Грэм, — говорит Лора. — И это также Дейл Купер. И он хранитель нашего алтаря. Он не невинный, но его грехи — в мире, который окружает его, а не в его сердце.

Появляется другой человек, и Эбигейл отклоняется в своем кресле, шарахаясь от ауры опасности, которая от него исходит. Это ее отец… Нет, это Ганнибал… Нет, у него длинные седые волосы и улыбка убийцы…

— Это мой отец, и это твой отец, — говорит Лора. — Это Ганнибал Лектер, и это Боб, и это монстр под твоей кроватью.

И сейчас Эбигейл смотрит на свое отражение в пруду с неподвижной водой, только глаза у нее тусклые, мутно-синие, с головы и шеи капает кровь… И это не она, а Лора, с серым лицом, синими губами, она беззвучно кричит… И это девушка с длинными вьющимися рыжими волосами, с оленьими рогами, приставленными к голове, обнаженная и холодная…

Эбигейл отворачивается, прикрывает глаза. Она не может больше это выносить — и когда она снова открывает глаза, ужасов нет, Лора снова сидит напротив нее.

— Ты когда-нибудь слышала легенду об Орфее и Эвридике? — спокойно спрашивает Лора.

Эбигейл качает головой и чтобы успокоиться дышит глубоко и ровно.

— Меня никогда не интересовали уроки литературы, — говорит она. — В любом случае, эти истории все одинаковые, а у меня было много других поводов для беспокойства.

Лора улыбается.

— Это верно. История всего одна.

Она соединяет руки треугольником: указательные и большие пальцы образуют три вершины. Прикладывает эту рамку ко рту и говорит:

— В древней Греции, когда боги еще ходили среди смертных и все великие истории еще не были написаны, юноша по имени Орфей женился на прекрасной нимфе, Эвридике. У Орфея был дар к музыке, и он пел Эвридике, когда они гуляли, танцевали и занимались любовью.

— На следующий день после свадьбы Эвридику, когда она прогуливалась по полю, укусила змея, и Эвридика умерла. Орфей был так поражен горем, что отказался принять ее смерть. Вооруженный своей лирой и силой желания, он отправился в подземный мир, чтобы вернуть ее.

— Орфей сыграл на лире Аиду, царю мертвых, и спел о своей любви к Эвридике. Аида тронула такая страсть, и он согласился отпустить Эвридику из своего царства, но с одним условием: Орфей не должен был оглядываться назад, проверяя, идет ли за ним Эвридика.

— Итак, Орфей отправился из царства мертвых. Он пересек Стикс и Лету и не оглянулся. Он прошел Элизиум и Асфоделевые луга и не оглянулся. Души проклятых цеплялись за его лодыжки, крики проклятых рвали его душу, но он не оглядывался.

Эбигейл прерывает ее:

— Но все же он оглянулся, да? В конце концов?

— Ты же говорила, что никогда не слышала этой истории, — говорит Лора, опуская треугольник.

Теперь приходит очередь улыбаться Эбигейл.

— Я говорила, что все истории похожи. Мужчины ослеплены любовью, которая является всего лишь отблеском света их мечей. Или лиры. Они никогда не поступают правильно, так ведь?

— Ты права, — говорит Лора. — Как только Орфей достиг ворот царства Аида, ему пришла в голову мысль: может быть, Аид обманул его, и Эвридика за ним не идет. Как только он переступил порог мира живых, то оглянулся назад и увидел, что его возлюбленная позади. Но как только их взгляды встретились, до того как она переступила за ворота, ее втащили обратно в подземный мир, где Орфей не мог дотянуться до нее.

— Ха! — говорит Эбигейл. — А мораль этой истории: не наступи на змею?

Они обе хихикают — мгновение легкомыслия под давящим весом красных бархатных штор вокруг них.

— Но история такова, — снова серьезно говорит Лора. — Эвридика это я, и она это ты, и мы суть их пути. Мы метафоры, символы, алтари и талисманы для людей и демонов.

— Но мы не вещи, — выкрикивает Эбигейл. — Мы люди!

— Ты так думаешь, — говорит Лора. — Но я только фотография в рамке, а ты…

— Ухо, — бормочет Эбигейл.

Затем наступает торжественное молчание. Кажется, Лора ждет, когда Эбигейл заговорит.

— Без обид, — наконец говорит Эбигейл, — ты выглядишь как моя ровесница, но ты не говоришь как я. Как долго ты была ме… Как долго ты находишься здесь?

— Двадцать пять лет, — отвечает Лора. — Но это не совсем так, потому что я была здесь и всегда, и одно мгновение.

— Вот то, что я имею в виду. Ты не говоришь, как подросток.

Лора пожимает плечами.

— Я не была первой, — говорит она, — но я была первой, кто остался здесь рассказывать нашу историю. И я рассказываю эту историю давно, Эбигейл. Я хорошо выучила слова.

Она меланхолично наматывает золотую прядь на палец.

И Эбигейл снова плачет, потому что ее сердце подсказывает: все, что показала ей Лора, — правда, и это все совершенно несправедливо. Она мертва, как и Лора, и все потому, что их кто-то убил.

Эбигейл встает, но прежде чем она успевает сбежать сквозь шторы и бесконечную петлю пространственной симметрии, Лора подходит к ней и обнимает.

Через некоторое время Лора отпускает ее и делает шаг назад, но по-прежнему стоит рядом и тихо начинает рассказывать:

— Одна девушка, Дора Лэнг, — говорит Лора, и Эбигейл как-то знает, что речь идет об увиденной в пруду девушке с приставленными к голове рогами, — как-то раз сказала мне, что время — это плоский круг. Так что мы идем по кругу снова и снова, повторяемся как актеры в пьесе, будто участвуем в представлении.

— Боже, это звучит ужасно, — говорит Эбигейл, она дрожит. — Зачем ты мне это рассказываешь? Есть ли здесь какой-то глубокий смысл, скрытая истина? Я что ли — избранная или что-то вроде того? Что ты хочешь, чтобы я сделала? — Ее слова переходят в сдавленные рыдания.

— Эбигейл Хоббс, — говорит Лора. — Ты можешь сделать выбор.

— Рай или ад? — угадывает Эбигейл. — Свет или тьма?

— Нет, — говорит Лора, будто Эбигейл наивный ребенок. Впрочем, она сама считает себя ребенком. — Понимаешь, раньше всё работало так: жертва должна быть принесена, ты или я, или Эвридика, или Дора Лэнг. Эти жертвы должны пройти сквозь Красную комнату и в будущем снова вернуться в плоский круг мифа и смерти. Но потом сюда пришла я, осталась и превратила комнату в место отдыха — остановочный пункт, если хочешь. И я слушаю, служу провожатой и искупаю грехи.

Лора направляет Эбигейл к части стены из штор, неотличимой от остальной бархатной драпировки, окольцовывающей комнату. Она тянет эту часть шторы в сторону, и за ней — пульсирующее небытие. Эбигейл чувствует, как на него откликается какая-то древняя часть ее души.

— Ты можешь уйти, — говорит Лора, — и двигаться дальше, зная то, что ты знаешь. Многие девушки выбрали этот путь.

— Или?

— Или можешь остаться.

— Здесь?

Лора кивает.

— Это было опасное место, до того как пришла я, и иногда здесь и сейчас опасно. Говорят, что Белый Вигвам был раем, до людей и бесов, но сейчас он соперничает с Черным Вигвамом за господство. Я пыталась помочь победе света, отогнать тех, кому нужна только гармонбозия, но я не сильный дух. Я просто мертвая девочка-подросток. Я не могу отбиться от темноты своими силами.

Эбигейл следит за ходом мыслей Лоры.

— И ты хочешь, чтобы я помогла… помогла вернуть Белый Вигвам? Создать место для таких как мы?

— Что-то вроде того, — говорит Лора. — Я на глубине шести футов под Твин Пикс, а ты — чей-то ужин. Что ты теряешь?

Эбигейл думает. Она представляет, что Уилл, Ганнибал и она сама — три вершины треугольника Лоры. Хранитель. Демон. Жертва. Она думает о своем отце, и она думает о его ноже, вогнанном вглубь кишок Николаса Бойла. Каждая частица ее тела стремится к уютному небытию за красной шторой, но Эбигейл никогда не выбирает легкий путь. Она боролось до самого конца, против злой хватки Ганнибала и универсальной механики веры. Борьба закончилось ножом Ганнибала у ее уха и привела душу в эту комнату.

Теперь она, кажется, знает, что делать.

Эбигейл не говорит ничего, но, возможно, ее поведение меняется и заставляет Лору медленно опустить штору, пока небытие не пропадает. Тогда она поднимает ее снова, и по ту сторону такая же комната, в какой они сейчас, только в ней полно девушек. Они ждут ее.

Одна из них машет Эбигейл, и та осторожно машет в ответ.

— Не останавливайся, — говорит Лора.

И Эбигейл переступает границу.


End file.
